The Time Staff
by Dragon Magician
Summary: A boy and his friends use a time controling staff to lock the shadow realm and to keep from falling into wrong hands
1. It all started

The Time Staff  
  
chapter.1 It all started...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH  
  
OK I just a guy...not a normal guy mind you. I kinda insane but that's just me. I have a sort of problem on my hands... First let me tell you my name it's....I'm not going to tell you may real beacuse I don't like it. But my friends call Dragon Magician because when ever I duel I mangage to get a dragon card that helps me win like a magic. So the name Dragon Magican came from that. Why am I telling you this? because it will help later on under stand the story I'm about to tell you. These pass few months have been crazy and it all began on a Friday affter noon... My best friend Ebony and I were happy because it was finally friday. But we didn't knew what to do....Ebony:"what do you want to do?" DM:"what do you want to do?" Ebony: "want to go mess with the chibis?" DM: "sure." Ah yes, the chibis. They are Nathal and Michelle and are stuck with me because they had been banished from the shadow relam for something they didn't do and The ruler a black robed sage had sent them to live with me.I say that I would  
  
love to get rid of them but belive it or not they growning on me. There like the little brother and sister I never had...They still bug the hell out of me but I'm use to it.Now this is where my story get a little freaky. While we were walking down the street when we saw Nathal and Michelle walking down the street holding ice cream cones, when then I saw a huge out of control truck coming there way. They were to wrapped up in there icecream that they failed to noticed the truck. I knew the only to get them out of the way. I took of my trademark green rolled up sleeved trench coat to get me more speed and pushed them out of the way. I knew that was good but then the truck hit and then it stopped I was in much pain the last thing I saw was a Michelle and Nathal saing my name over and over. Then I blacked out. Floating was all I could feel... I looked around but there was nothing but darkness.DM: "Am I dead?" but nothing repiled Then I remebered something. DM:"I wonder what Ebony is doing?"She was proubly...  
  
DM:WAIT A SECOUND! MY SUGAR STASH IS IS OUT IN THE OPEN!I KNOW EBONY IS EATING IT!EBONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! While at the hospital,Ebony sneezed Ebony: Did you guys here someone say my name. Michelle was to busy crying to notice her question while Nathal just sat there thinking about....what ever Nathal thinks about.Ebony sighed. Ebony thought to herself 'It all happened so quickly...' She had watch her best friend since she was three years old was walking with him to his house to get something to eat. DM lived alone except for his younger sister. There parnets were killed and DM parnets were there only family so they had to go to an foster home, but because he had seen Seto Kaiba get his little brother custody so if could he get custody over him why couldn't he do it to? good thing his parnet were really really rich. So a couple bribes here and there he got custody over his sister and lived in his parnets huge esatse next to Kaiba house. We know the guy a little cold but really a   
  
nice guy when you get to know him. Any way I've rambled to much, First Nathal and Michelle were about tp get hit when DM took of his coat which he does rarely and pushed them out of the way. It's like time slowed down for him enought to get them to safety. Michelle has stop crying and Nathal eating a candy bar. Wait a minnute he stole my candy bar! But I calmed down and thiught ' just this once I'll let him get away with it and then when to sleep. Back to DM in that void DM: "37 bottles of beer on the wall 37 bottles...AW screw this!" He was tired the last thing he though about be for sleeping was 'Am I EVER going to get out of here'  
A/N Hope you liked it! please R/R 


	2. Memories and worries

The Time Staff  
  
chapter 2  
  
Memories and worries.  
  
A/N Present-DM-14  
Ebony-14  
Amari-12  
Nathal-9  
Michelle-9  
Seto-16  
Mokoba-13   
Past- DM-4  
Ebony-4  
Amari-2  
Seto-6  
Mokoba-3   
  
As DM floated in the dark world he though about his sister. 'Who going to take care of her I don't ever get out of here? She's all I got...  
  
Flashback  
  
A little DM and his sister,Amari were playing in a big park."Come catch me nii-chan!"said Amari "I gonna get you amari!" There parnets had taken them to the park that day with there friends Seto, Ebony, and Mokoba.Little Seto and Mokoba were on a seasaw while Ebony was sleeping near a tree.. Suddently a huge shadow came up and everything stopped. It was like time had stop except for him. He heard struggling over near the bushes. he herad his father "YOU BASTARE!!!" He saw his mother laying on the floor and soon his father joined her. "M-mom... D-dad..." he shook them but they wouldn't wake up. He then saw the man who did this to him. He got angry... really angry! "DARN YOU!!!" he he yell and pick up his fathers beloved staff that he was never with out.The man said to him self"Dear Ra.. he is even stronger with the staff then his father..." He then saw the childs aruar he then yelled out" NO! NOT EVEN HIS FATHER WAS TH STRONG!!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS CHILD!!!! DIE,SON OF THE KEEPER OF TIME!!!" DM didn't know   
  
what to do. He just held out the staff and cried 'Mom and dad I'm sorry I couldn't protect Amari... I guess I'll be joining you' then a huge blast appears and the man... no demon screamed "I'll kill you and all you hold dear boy!" "I WILL GET THE TIME STAFF!!!" after that he ran away as the demon was draged to hell screaming... He was sad. How could he tell his sister that there parnets were dead? he went back and call there uncle to take them home and to bring Seto and Mokoba home. He told him what he saw and he told something very wierd and he will never forget"When the time is right you'll get that staff again but for now, never tell anyone about it and tell them they where murdered." He did what he told them and felt wired about that for about the next deacade.   
  
end flashback  
  
'I know that uncle never wanted to tell, but what is even stanger is he disapeared abput two years ago and it was he droped off the Earth...' "Will I even get out of here?" he mubled before passing out. Back at the hospital find Ebony talking on her cell phone."He's going to be ok Amari... No, he's not going to die...please Amari clam down...Ok,just get some sleep and be here around seven O'clock in the morning...ok good bye..." Ebony sighed. Amari had been cry her eyes out about her brother. Michelle had gone to sleep while Nathal was still thinking "Why did he do that?" he muttered Ebony came over to talk to him "what the matter?" Nathal looked at her and said "Why did he do that for us,when all we do is give him trouble?" he said Ebony then said "Because he likes you guys more than he lets on" Nathal then said "Still, why did he do it.." Ebony thought about it and then came up with a answer." Because he's a kinda guy that doesn't like people he cares for get hurt when there's something he can do to stop  
  
that." Nathal said "yeah I guess" he yawned and when to slep in her lap. Ebony then said "DM,if you die on me I will personaly drag you back formthe after life.   
  
In Europe, Seto Kaiba was calling DM at his house. "He should know how to help me out me out..."When the phone was picked op heard sobbing."Amari are you ok!?"" N-no N-nii-san is in the hospital and he might D-d-d-d..."At that point she broke down sobbing and Seto was shocked"Ok Amari I on my way back to Domino right now!" Seto grabed Mokoba and said " We got to get to Domino." Mokoba who had been sleeping "Why Nii-sama?" hwas half alsleep wehn they got in the car" DM's in the hospital and he might die..." Seto had choked on the word die. The guy was like another brother to him and helped him with evry thing. Theyhad grown up together with Ebony. He would let his best friend die on him. for mokoba this was a shock. When Seto wasn't able to protect him form bulies DM was there helping him.Dm also had be sort of a mentore to him as was Seto. " Well Nii-sama lets get going!" As the car zoom off the sun was riseing...  
  
A/N Hope you liked it please R/R  
  
Preview of the next chapter  
  
Yugi and his friends stared us down  
  
"We won't let you open the shadow realm!!!"said yugi   
  
"We need to for the sake of the world and the universe, We can't let you stop us! said Seto  
  
"I guess then we must fight to stop you from unlocking the shadow realm!" said Yugi  
  
next time in chapter 4  
  
The mission, Protect the Time Staff! 


	3. Note

This is just a note  
  
I have been very busy with this fic and When chibis have too much sugar which I have writers block on and stuck in the middle of The Time Staff I need to know If you would like any people to join the crew we have now DM Ebony,Mokoba,Nathal,and Michelle. If wan t coupleing please also let me know. Don't ask for yaoi or yuri. You also can ask for Yugi, and his friends. Some people that can join the little crew are Malik, Yami Malik, Isis, Otogi,Ryou,Yami Bakura(these are Yugi's friend but they are the only ones),and Shizuka. One last thing there must be at least one couple at the end of the story! One Last thing again Yugi and his friend will be Dm and friends enmeys till near the end of the story. Plus I am working n a new fic called Jou and Silnet Yugi Strike Back based on Jay and Silnet Bob Strike Back. Now I must leave and Please R/R! 


End file.
